Usuario discusión:Metal Sonic21
RE: Wikis en otros idiomas La bandera es de Serbia, el idioma es serbio. --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Lu, 4-nov-2013-308 a las 20:48. Respuesta a tu pregunta El usuario:Deadcoder es un administrador de la versión en inglés del wiki, y quiere instalar aquí y en la versión en portugués algo llamado búqueda por voz (que exactamente no sé qué funciones tiene, pero dice que mejora al wiki). Para editar en el MediaWiki (ejemplo: MediaWiki:Wikia.css), hay que ser administrador, porque todas las páginas MediaWiki están protegidas. Por eso le hago administrador para que cambie lo que él me ha dicho, y luego le vuelvo a dejar como usuario normal. Sobre la búsqueda por voz, no sé exactamente que és, pero creo que es algo relacionado con que salga el wiki más rápido en los buscadores como Google, o algo así. Y Deadcoder no es de habla española, y por eso escribe en español como puede (y creo que con ayuda de traductores). El --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Sá, 9-nov-2013-313 a las 21:30. RE: Comunidad gallega El problema es que los interwikis NO están hechos, por eso no sale bien. De momento hay que dejarlo como yo lo he puesto, ya sé que sale un enlace en rojo, pero cuando hagan los interwikis, aparecerá bien automáticamente. --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Do, 10-nov-2013-314 a las 17:6. RE: Spotlight Yo tampoco sé que opinan los otros, pero yo creo que podríamos hacer más artículos para que podamos pedir el Spotlight. Una buena idea es traducir artículos del wiki en inglés que no están en español en este wiki. --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Sá, 23-nov-2013-327 a las 15:20. :PD: Aún no sabemos nada de la sexta temporada, no podemos crear artículos de los episodios que no sabemos su nombre. Por eso recomiendo ir traduciendo artículos del wiki en inglés. Aquí se pueden ver todos sus artículos. --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Sá, 23-nov-2013-327 a las 17:56. Imágenes He añadido una regla, que básicamente es que cojas la imagen con el tamaño original (aunque sea muy grande), para evitar que en el nombre de la imagen hayan cosas del tipo “200px-…”, que queda feo. Además, si coges el tamaño original, si es grande, tendrá mejor calidad; pero no te preocupes si es muy grande, el programario Wiki ya la redimensiona al tamaño necesario para mostrarse en el artículo. Gracias. --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Lu, 25-nov-2013-329 a las 18:56. Replika del Sector 5 Te has dejado el artículo de la Replika del Sector 5, ¿lo has dejado el último junto a la Replika de las Montañas? --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Ma, 26-nov-2013-330 a las 18:42. RE: Ayuda Sí, lo haces bien como admin. Sólo una cosa: cuando cargues una imagen, mira si hay otra igual o parecida, para que no tengamos imágenes iguales o casi iguales. En Especial:ListaImágenes se pueden ver las imágenes existentes. --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Mi, 15-ene-2014-15 a las 19:56. :PD: Intenta poner algo en la descripción de las imágenes cuando las pones en los artículos. Gracias. Personajes secundarios Sí, se podría hacer, en una categoría llamada Categoría:Personajes secundarios, que esté dentro de la categoría:Personajes. Aunque tampoco pasaría nada si están en la categoría:Personajes, no sé qué queda mejor. --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Sá, 18-ene-2014-18 a las 20:56. Cita a episodios Cuando enlaces un episodio, sigue el formato siguiente: …en el episodio X (Título del episodio), siendo X el número del episodio general y el título entre paréntesis. Es como hago siempre, y queda mejor. Gracias. Y luego otra cosa: he borrado la categoría:Personajes principales, yo me refería sólo a los secundarios, los principales ya están en la categoría:Personajes. --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Do, 19-ene-2014-19 a las 18:18. Imagen con problema Es un problema del programario de Wikia, no puedo hacer nada. No sé qué se puede hacer para que se actualice, a mí me pasa mucho. --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Sá, 25-ene-2014-25 a las 21:56. RE: Página de episodios http://www.codelyoko-leguide.fr/ --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Mi, 26-feb-2014-57 a las 20:56. Oye (derp) No te insulte en el chat http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png , pero si lo hice lo siento. ¿Me perdonas? --Ultra Mystery? (discusión) 16:31 2 mar 2014 (UTC) Si lo hiciste solo que lo censuraste pero eso merece advertencia a parte de que hiciste flood. Metal Sonic (discusión) 16:34 2 mar 2014 (UTC) No era un insulto, pero al menos me perdonas?, se que te hecho muchas cosas malas a ti (como insultarte, ser algo grosero contigo y otras cosas) pero no quiero volver a hacerlo --Ultra Mystery? (discusión) 16:41 2 mar 2014 (UTC) Leíste esto, se que estás en el chat :derp: --Ultra Mystery? (discusión) 16:48 2 mar 2014 (UTC) Bloqueo Porque creí que era demasiado para ese usuario, una cosa es borrar contenido como hizo él (que podría considerarse una prueba, como a veces pasa en Wikipedia) y otra cosa es poner insultos y palabras malsonantes como el usuario que acaba de vandalizar, que se ve claramente que ese usuario quiere dañar el wiki. --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Lu, 10-mar-2014-69 a las 17:32. Personajes masculinos y femeninos Ok, si quieres yo pongo la categoría a los principales y tú a los secundarios (lo digo porque vas más rápido, pero si es mucho te puedo ayudar también con los secundarios. --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Ju, 12-mar-2014-71 a las 20:48. Categorías Cambio la categoría de estudiantes por Alumnos de Kadic, es más concreta. Me encargo del resto de artículos. --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Lu, 17-mar-2014-76 a las 9:30. :No queda bien poner una categoría diciendo que los personajes salen en Código Lyoko: Quest for Infinity, ya que entonces sería como poner Categoría:Personajes de la primera (o segunda/tercera/cuarta) temporada de Código Lyoko, y no son necesarias tantas categorías. Si el videojuego es de Código Lyoko, se supone que aparecen los personajes principales. Lo mismo de monstruos, lugares… --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Mi, 19-mar-2014-78 a las 19:42. ::Yo soy partidario a tener pocas categorías, como se hace en la Wikipedia, ya que tantas categorías no son necesarias. Ya sé que el wiki de Código Lyoko en inglés pone un montón de categorías, pero eso no queda bien. Sinó, mira en la Wikipedia, donde sólo hay 1 o 2 categorías. Ahora hay artículos que tienen unas 6, y eso ya no queda bien. Las categorías deben ser mínimas y claras. --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Mi, 19-mar-2014-78 a las 19:48. RE: Error del episodio 30 Porque lo normal es que se ponga la ropa, podría poner-se la ropa aunque esté bajo el control de XANA. No es normal que vaya a sitios (a buscar a Jeremie, a luchar contra los demás…) sin ropa y sólo con la ropa interior. Sé que podría ser que a XANA no le importe la imagen, pero los que crearon la serie pensaron que no quedaría bien. Como me dĳo Javier rodriguez, «¿Te imaginas a Sissi estado casi sin ropa durante todo el ataque?». --Josep Maria 18. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Lu, 26-may-2014-146 a las 14:52. Sexta temporada No se sabe nada, siempre miro si la habrá pero sólo encuentro falsos rumores. En la wiki en inglés un usuario puso que la harían, pero no era cierto i fue bloqueado. Como puedes ver en la página de MoonScoop, “''Luego de producir Código Lyoko: Evolución, Moonscoop tuvo problemas financieros y en enero del 2014 fue comprado por la empresa Dargaud''”. Por eso no sé que pasará, ni sé si los actores seguirán con seus respectivos papeles. Puedo intentar poner-me en contacto (enviar un correo) a la dirección de correo que tengo de Moonscoop, pero no sé si funciona ahora después de caer la empresa. Por cierto, sobre la pregunta tuya de estar inactivo, estoy ocupado con la universidad i además estoy traduciendo a inglés y francés las tres temporadas de fans de Rex Salazar (6-8) en un bloc de notas, que son los idiomas que más gente visita sobre Código Lyoko. En catalán i en português no lo veo necesario, ya que no tendrían muchas visitas i sería trabajo que me quitaría demasiado tiempo para la carrera. Pues eso es todo. --Josep Maria 19. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Ju, 25-sep-2014-268 a las 20:42. :A de más de eso, los usuarios de una página web han estado hablando con Dargaud en su página de facebook, y los de la empresa les han dicho que no son propietarios de Moonscoop y que no saben nada de Código Lyoko. Es como si la compra fuera mentira. No se sabe qué pasará--Retsu79Z (discusión) 12:36 26 sep 2014 (UTC) Alianza Sí, puedes aliar-la con el wiki fanon de Código Lyoko. İ también puedes poner el videojuego de la temporada 5 en ese wiki tuyo. --Josep Maria 19. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Mi, 22-oct-2014-295 a las 20:48. Wikis de Código Lyoko La wiki fanon, habría que esperar que alguien hiciera una serie. Yo no haría nada de momento, a no ser que tengas una idea. Esta wiki, lo que pensaba hacer es crear una plantilla de sector y ponerla en Hielo, Desierto, Bosque… Si quisieres puedes hacer-lo tu, però tenía pensado hacerlo yo cuando tuviere tiempo. --Josep Maria 19. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Vi, 26-dic-2014-360 a las 13:56. :¿Las temporadas alternas tuyas? Sí, las voy leyendo. Sobre el artículo que ha creado esa İP de Thomas the Tank Engine me he encontrado un artículo igual en una otra wiki fanon mia. Debe-se suponer que és la misma persona. Si esa İP hiciere otro artículo sin relación con el tema, bloquéalo. İ sobre la plantilla de sectores que he puesto en los artículos de los sectores, he dejado algunos campos sin rellenar para completar-lo cuando vuelva a Barcelona (ahora estoy en Portugal de vacaciones), que en Barcelona tengo un libro que sale la temperatura, humedad i clima de cada sector. No sé si tu conoces ese libro. --Josep Maria 19. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Sá, 27-dic-2014-361 a las 14:56. Code Lyoko: Rebirth És una serie/temporada fanon. De momento no habrán más temporadas oficiales, y si tuviere información de una nueva temporada, ya te lo diré. Otra cosa: he visto que estás ayudando en la ortografía de la nueva serie fanon, la segunda temporada fanon de Código Lyoko Evolución. ¿Podrías también encargar-te de cambiar Jeremy por Jeremie también? Gracias --Josep Maria 20. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Mi, 0-oct-2015-273 a las 5:30. RE: Código Lyoko Evolución en España Si eso fuere cierto (que por lo que veo, lo és), sí que habrá que cambiar-lo. --Josep Maria 20. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Vi, 9-oct-2015-282 a las 21:0. RE: Samantha Ya estoy al corriente de este tema, i várias fuentes dicen que son diferentes, otras que és la misma i otras que simplemente le han puesto otro apellido. La verdad és que en la serie nunca se ha dicho/mencionado “Suárez”, i no hay evidencias claras (que se diga algo) sobre que sean diferentes, sólo su aspecto (algo bastante común en Evolución) i esse apellido que sólo aparece en escritos. És decir, de momento és mejor no cambiar-lo. --Josep Maria 20. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Lu, 19-oct-2015-292 a las 22:52. Vídeos Hola! Cuando añadas un vídeo a los artículos de los episódios, és mejor poner la plantilla:Clear que muchos saltos de línea, que no sirven en el Monobook i se ve la plantilla de successión de episódios mal. Te recomiendo que sigas este formato: Vídeo 600px|left {{Episodios|color= … Gracias! --Josep Maria 20. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Mi, 21-oct-2015-294 a las 23:12. De acuerdo ;) --Metal Sonic21 (discusión) 15:28 22 oct 2015 (UTC) :El episodio fanon lo haré si tengo tiempo, però no sé cuando. --Josep Maria 20. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Ju, 22-oct-2015-295 a las 19:32. Ok, gracias por responder. --Metal Sonic21 (discusión) 17:35 22 oct 2015 (UTC) mejor descripcion fisica y personalidad de los personajes hola todo lo del wiki es exelente y queria preguntar si pueden agregar mas de talles sobre las apariencias fisicas de los personajes como tipo de cuerpo y rostro porfavor gracias este enlace puede ayudar para el tipo de descripcion http://reformatorio-norheim.foroactivo.com/t852-la-bala-perdida-jinx-id espero respuesta gracias 03:04 25 feb 2016 (UTC)Ghost snake 2 (discusión)herman03:04 25 feb 2016 (UTC)Ghost snake 2 (discusión) mejor descripcion fisica para ayudar a los escritores yo pienso que si eso tambien ayudaria a describir a los personajes para quienes esten haciendo una historia de fanfiction , pero miraste el enlace que deje y si conoces a alguien que pueda hacer lo que pido para que medes su cuenta para comunicarme para que lo haga en otros wiki por favor gracias espero respuesta ( mira este en lace http://reformatorio-norheim.foroactivo.com/t852-la-bala-perdida-jinx-id a-bala-perdida-jinx-idç 17:50 21 mar 2016 (UTC)Ghost snake 2 (discusión) para un mensaje para todos los del wiki al menos puedes dejar un mensaje para todos los del wiki de lo que te preguntaba si pueden hacer y tu tambien por favor 18:53 21 mar 2016 (UTC)Ghost snake 2 (discusión)herman18:53 21 mar 2016 (UTC)Ghost snake 2 (discusión) Código Lyoko: Evolución en España Hola, yo tampoco sé nada, i también tengo mis dudas sobre si lo estrenarán aquí o no. A mí me gustaría que lo estrenasen aquí en España (i si pudiere ser, también en Cataluña doblado en catalán…) pero no veo que tengan intención de doblarla. Cuando tuviere nueva información, te lo diré. Por cierto, alguna vez has visto esto? --Josep Maria 20. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Do, 12-jun-2016-164 a las 13:20. Lyoko Conqueror: The Replika Experiments Aunque Lyoko Conqueror: The Replika Experiments és un juego fanon, está creado por alguien que no és de Wikia, és alguien que creó un juego que intenta ser “oficial”, i además de eso el creador és el mismo que el que creó la IFSCL. És a decir, la wiki fanon de Código Lyoko sirve para que nosotros los usuarios de Wikia inventemos histórias, però no para juegos creados ajenos a Wikia, que pretenden ser oficiales. Por tanto, creo que el artículo de Lyoko Conqueror: The Replika Experiments ha de estar aquí. Además de eso, creo que el usuario que escribió el artículo sobre esse juego quiere escribir-lo también en la Wikipedia, si fuere así y lo aceptaren, querrá decir que el artículo corresponde al wiki oficial i no al wiki fanon de Código Lyoko. Espero haver-te respondido a la pregunta tuya. --Josep Maria 21. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Do, 30-oct-2016-304 a las 23:0. Enlaces de descarga directa de toda la série en español ¡Hola! Por si no te habías dado cuenta, estoy colgando en un servidor mío (http://gruplanetes.cat) con capacidad de 1 TB los vídeos de toda la série Código Lyoko i poniendo enlaces de descarga directa en los artículos, para que la gente se los pueda descargar. Te explico: El vídeo está en formato .avi i contiene las imágenes del DVD oficial (és decir, sin el logo de un canal de TV), i el áudio contiene tres pistas: la primera, por defecto, español de España; las otras dos son inglés i francés, los dos idiomas que podrían considerar-se “oficiales”. Estos vídeos son montados por mí, con ayuda del usuario:Adrià~Anime. La cosa más sorprenente que nosotros dos estamos haciendo és cambiar la canción de abertura (Un mundo sin peligro), ya que en la versión de España han cogido la canción en inglés. Nosotros estamos cambiando la canción a la versión en español de España que se grabó posteriormente (ésta). De momento he hecho i he subido los vídeos del episodio 0 al 44, però próximamente haré los otros. És un gran trabajo, ya que primero voy a la biblioteca de mi barrio de Barcelona i pido de préstamo un DVD (que en cada uno hay 9 episódios), luego he de extraer el áudio español (de España) i cambiar la canción de entrada con la hecha posteriormente en España (que el usuario:Adrià~Anime preparó anteriormente para los episódios) i cuando tengo el áudio, cogo los vídeos en catalán que tenía desde hace tiempo. Estos vídeos fueron hechos por PİZARRİN de http://mecanoscrit.cat (una página para bajar películas i séries en catalán), i estos vídeos són un .avi tri-áudio, és decir, un vídeo DVD (sin logo) con tres pistas de áudio: catalán, inglés i francés, i las tres pistas de áudio con una cualidad de DVD (bastante buena). La cualidad de imagen también és bastante buena. Para cada episódio, substituyo la primera pista de áudio en catalán por la que montó Adrià~Anime (para la primera temporada) o por la que estoy montando yo (para las temporadas 2-4) en español de España con la canción también en español. Con todo esto, formo el nuevo fichero español-inglés-francés, lo subo a http://gruplanetes.cat i pongo aquí los enlances para que vosotros os las podáis descargar. Bueno, esto és todo, i disfrutad de los vídeos! --Josep Maria 21. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Ju, 19-ene-2017-19 a las 17:32. :Dije ”el servidor” http://gruplanetes.cat, no la página web. Para llenar la web, he puesto Star Trek, però el servidor és mucho más grande (como te dije, de 1 TB) i puedo colgar cualquier cosa (Código Lyoko, Star Trek, Winx Club…) i aún puede sobrar-me espacio. És decir, gruplanetes.cat és, además de una web, un servidor personal para alojar mis própios montajes de películas o otras películas que quiera poner. A lo que me refería són los enlaces de los vídeos en este wiki, no la página web. Por otra parte, gracias por dar-me tu opinión, i que te haya gustado cómo ha quedado la canción de entrada de la série! --Josep Maria 21. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Ju, 19-ene-2017-19 a las 19:52. Mensaje sólo informativo sobre la isla Séguin (donde está la fábrica) Hola, esto és un mensaje sólo informativo, no cal que me respondas, sólo és leer-lo. Ahora mismo acabo de venir del AVE desde París hasta Barcelona (mi casa), he estado en París des del día 28 de abril i he visitado la isla Séguin, donde estava la fábrica. Cuando tuviere tiempo, redactaré en la página de la fábrica sobre el actual uso de la isla, ya que está abierta al público de nuevo i han hecho construcciones nuevas allí. --Josep Maria 21. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Ma, 2-may-2017-122 a las 16:0. RE: Discusiones-foro Hola, yo no he pedido nada, ni me había dado cuenta de este cambio ni aquí ni en la wiki fanon (ni en todas las otras wikis mías). Yo no suelo utilizar los foros en ninguna wiki, ya que prefiero utilizar la piel Monobook i los sistemas originales del programario MediaWiki (como los que hay en la Wikipedia), por lo tanto seguramente habrá sido FANDOM automáticamente, no sé nada más. --Josep Maria 22. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Sá, 3-mar-2018-62 a las 14:0. Discord ¡Hola! Estamos canviando el chat del wiki por un canal de Discord, però antes de hacer el canvio, Deadcoder me ha pedido que te lo informe a ti i a Javier Rodríguez, ya que sois los otros administradores activos de este wiki. Por lo tanto, te pregunto: ¿Estás de acuerdo en canviar el nuestro chat para este wiki por el canal de Discord utilizado en la mayoría de los wikis de Código Lyoko en otros idiomas? --Josep Maria 22. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Sá, 16-jun-2018-167 a las 0:0.